Ishikawa VS Altar
Altar walked aimlessly through the woods. "Master Typhos will be expecting me back soon. If only I wasn't his doll to be controlled." It wasn't long until he sensed a powerful magic signature, about 100 meters away. "Well, I guess I'll get to blow off some steam." He began nonchalantly approaching the area, his arms crossed behind his back as they always were. It wasn't long until he found himself in the presence of an overly muscular man. Ishikawa was standing there, yawning. Almost napping, noticing the ma-- thing... That approached him. "What do you want?" he asked, a little annoyed. Wondering if this was going to break out in a fight, most likely was. "It's not obvious?" said Altar. The ground rumbling from his monumental power. "I'm going to kill you. And just to make sure you can tell. This isn't a hit, I'm not being paid, and this certainly isn't because I need to kill you for some higher purpose. No. I'm only killing you because I'm pissed off." "Pissed off?" he asked, an eyebrow slowing raising upwards. "Why, aren't you a troubled child." he chuckled. "First I must ask, why kill me, because you're pissed off?" he asked, wondering how this... thing has the audacity to say this. "You don't need to know that," said Altar. His hands still behind his back, Amaterasu seals appeared above Ishikawa. The gravity in the area immediately increased a hundredfold. "You'll just have to die with more questions than answers." Ishikawa struggled slightly to get up, then he yawned. "If this is all you have, I'm unimpressed." he said bluntly. "Try again." "Gladly." A new seal appeared in front of Ishikawa, generating a great deal of pressure, ten times more powerful than the previous seal, and dishing out all of the pressure in an instant, dealing enough force that it could even send this man mountain backwards. Ishikawa felt the pressure, as he keep upright, smiling. "Again." he demanded, this being not good enough! Once again, another seal appeared, right in front of the previous one. But this one was different, green, more intricate. "Rupture." It caused the magical energy in Ishi to swell, continuing for the next few seconds until it literally bursted from his body. This process only gave Ishi a few seconds to recognize the spell, and react accordingly. Ishikawa jumped back as hard as he could, getting out of the radius of the magic circle. "Damn..." he muttered, as his body began to contract into it's original form. He kept a keen eye on his opponent. "This one is not to be taken lightly." he admitted. "Impressive," said Altar, "most people aren't capable of dodging the speed of my Rupture Magic. Perhaps this will be more entertaining than I thought." He created more green seals around Ishikawa, creating them in a linear path down the direction he dodged in. They went off in a cascading manner, aiming to eventually catch him if he ever slowed in the slightest.